The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 July 2018
23:51-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:51-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:52-30 Gtg for a few minutes. 23:53-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:02-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:07-28 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:07-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:08-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:08-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:09-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:10-34 I see Syde BOT has gotten Chat Moderator status 00:11-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:11-36 Not anymore. 00:19-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:19-57 welp 00:20-01 aloha 00:20-23 should we kick Syde Bot and add a bot that can kick? 00:21-06 Eh, it's fine now that we're here. 00:22-19 true 00:23-00 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:23-15 Poor, poor Syde BOT 00:32-18 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:32-30 I'm back 00:32-50 wb 00:32-55 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 00:35-50 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:35-53 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:45-34 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 00:46-00 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 00:46-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:51-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:58-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:58-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:59-42 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:00-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:01-07 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:01-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:01-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:03-04 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:04-23 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:10-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:13-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:17-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:18-53 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:19-51 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:19-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:20-03 Hang on. 01:20-15 We could simply give Syde BOT chat mod rights. 01:20-52 Personally I've never understood why Syde BOT has them when they are just as active as the other bots here. 01:21-40 Syde BOT doesn't have to be a non-chat mod. 01:25-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:26-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:26-51 wb Mess! o/ 01:27-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:29-00 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:29-36 because he cant kick or ban 01:29-50 Without chat mod rights, correct. 01:29-58 But with them, certainly. 01:30-04 no you didnt add the script 01:30-11 What script? 01:30-15 so with the chat mod rights he still cant 01:30-24 I can add the script. 01:30-26 the antispam script 01:30-35 I just need to know the script. 01:30-40 But I don't know the script. 01:30-53 its in Fanatic bot 01:31-01 Alright. 01:31-01 just look in his js 01:31-08 oki 01:31-21 i wouldnt mind Syde Bot having chatmod rights 01:31-30 Neither would I. 01:38-25 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 01:38-39 Hey (Robin) 01:39-46 Hey Falco! o/ 01:39-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:40-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:41-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:47-51 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 01:48-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:48-58 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:50-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:50-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:51-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:51-42 is it normal to have 120 more discussions pages then wiki pages? 01:51-56 Sure. 01:51-57 It depends. 01:52-31 I've seen communities with 100,000s of discussions posts. 01:52-43 woah 01:54-25 Never say this again. 01:54-25 For it might seem like a lot here, but in the biggest of communities, this is the norm. I've also seen posts with 13K replies on it. 01:54-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:54-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:54-53 o.o 01:55-16 Stop! 01:55-16 Leave! 01:55-24 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:55-26 For newer wikis that are more active in the social parts of the wiki than the editing parts, I'm guessing it wouldn't be uncommon to have more discussion posts than article pages. 01:55-29 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 01:55-37 I have 5,555 ESB edits. 01:55-38 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 01:55-40 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 01:55-44 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 01:55-45 Impressive. 01:55-49 wb Falco! o/ 01:55-54 Hey Chase! o/ 01:56-01 I have almost 800. 01:56-01 Welcome, Chase McFly. 01:56-01 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 01:56-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:56-07 We must come to Staff-chat. 01:56-45 Except for the two normal users and bot 01:57-01 meep 01:57-26 Being random, eh, Mess? 01:57-34 yup 01:57-41 Sad. :p 01:57-49 Incorrect, FalcoLombardi99. 01:57-49 For we all are normal! They are just non-righted! 01:58-00 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:58-02 Come to Staff-chat! 01:58-28 How will we get the non righted users in staff chat? 01:58-37 I'm back 01:58-40 They can't! 01:58-52 Mess 01:58-59 meep 01:59-18 How goes it with Grace?? 01:59-34 And how goes it with writing your book mate?? 01:59-56 Hey Steven! o/ 02:00-04 Wazzup 02:00-15 (hi) Steven. 02:05-34 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:06-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:06-54 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 02:07-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:07-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:07-56 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:08-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:08-40 Have you all seen the announcement on Community Central about the new global navigation panel? 02:09-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:09-20 In case you haven't: https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1479392 02:09-43 Interesting. 02:10-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:10-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:10-17 Looks like a minor visual change to me. 02:10-26 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:10-34 Same as it has always been to me. 02:10-35 I'm wondering whether users will have to update their personal CSS, since sometimes when they make changes like that, the names of the elements change so even if already added CSS, sometimes they still need to be updated. 02:10-37 I don't see much difference 02:10-40 wb Mess! o/ 02:10-43 Hey South! o/ 02:10-47 Sure. 02:10-47 I do. 02:10-56 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:10-59 The colour is quite different. 02:11-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:11-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:12-13 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 02:12-14 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 02:13-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:13-44 Old one: http://prntscr.com/k4ju0w 02:13-44 New one: http://prntscr.com/k4jujv 02:14-01 The "Powered by WIkia" will also go. 02:14-01 Soon, the only thing left of Wikia will be wikia.com. 02:14-24 Wow look guys we made it bc="black"black 02:14-35 Unfortunately that is next to no change. 02:14-42 Hell, should be an option to switch from white to black. 02:14-45 There is, however. 02:14-56 It's not jet black. 02:15-03 Tell the idea of switching over to the folks at the Council. 02:15-08 Get some customization going. 02:15-12 Personalize the experience. 02:15-26 Wel, 02:15-34 The Wikis are still called wikis. 02:15-37 And not fandoms. 02:15-51 Tell me, 02:15-52 Sure. 02:16-10 What if every wiki changed its URL to have fandom.com as opposed to wikia? 02:16-19 I suspect that will be coming soon. 02:16-23 And wikis officially became Fandmons? 02:16-27 Sadly, 02:16-27 "wikis" are not part of Wikia. But a general term used for wikis on Wikipedia, Gamepedia, Shout Wiki, every other wiki farm, etc. 02:16-37 Still, 02:16-38 That is inevitable, JMcbean. 02:16-40 And I doubt that, South and Chase. 02:16-48 That would be a major change. 02:16-56 Wikis would remind us of "ikia". 02:16-59 In reality I only based that on a comment you made earlier. 02:16-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:17-06 if it is iFANDOM powered by Wikia, 02:17-14 Then Wikia will be staying indefinitely. 02:17-18 Wikia is iconic sadly 02:17-31 FANDOM should go 02:17-43 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikia 02:18-09 A Wikipedia page about a Wikia that hosts Wikis 02:18-10 Incorrect, Hart. 02:18-20 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:18-21 For the rebrand is not the issue and FANDOM can remain. 02:18-41 The issue is how Staff now treat Wikia like a Buzzfeed rip-off/celebrity gossip site. 02:18-47 What? 02:18-54 I would say that is mostly propaganda, TKF. 02:18-58 Despite all the fun fanfiction wikis that exist on it? 02:19-00 Looks like an old troll has returned to CC 02:19-02 And fun tv show wikis? 02:19-05 As they are indeed articles to the side, 02:19-06 And fictional wikis? 02:19-10 And RP wikis? 02:19-11 Etc. 02:19-12 But they are mostly on video games and movies on the such. 02:19-24 Regular opinion articles. 02:19-26 Oh wowee, Chase. 02:19-26 A wiki farm has wikis. 02:19-31 Never would have thought this. 02:19-32 Inlcuding ones for movies and video games. 02:19-35 And whomst, Qstlijku? 02:19-36 I don't understand JMcbean's point. 02:19-36 TheKorraFanatic: 02:19-36 For the rebrand is not the issue and FANDOM can remain. 02:19-36 The issue is how Staff now treat Wikia like a Buzzfeed rip-off/celebrity gossip site. 02:19-36 02:19-39 True, TKF 02:19-44 Coffee&Clorox 02:19-46 Of course FANDOM would have Wikis. 02:19-50 True, Q. 02:19-51 Already posted an edgy comment 02:20-01 But I would say FANDOM is more like Buzzfeed and Wikia is where they HoST the wikis 02:20-05 That's not what I meant KOrra. 02:20-11 I meant 02:20-12 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:20-17 Yeet 02:20-19 Good evening, Mr. Steven. 02:20-20 I still treat it as much like a wiki farm as a gossip site. Much more so in-fact. 02:20-21 Gtg 02:20-25 Farewell. 02:20-28 Good night 02:20-28 Staff should pay attention o the fact that there's a lot more to wikia than gossip. 02:20-29 Bye! o. 02:20-29 So what's this I keep hearing about the rebranding? 02:20-31 o/ 02:20-32 No need for mockery. 02:20-35 Is something changing? 02:20-45 Of course there is no such Gossip, as that is Propaganda. 02:20-48 Just the global navigation header. 02:20-53 Well, The fandom powered by wikia in the navbars is going. 02:20-59 They are changing the colour. 02:21-02 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:21-06 This is "FANDOM", so of course we have articles on FANDOM and the such. 02:21-22 Apparently, 02:21-23 Anything otherwise is probably trash spewed from Right-Wing Wikians. 02:21-31 Fandom now owns Screen Junkies. 02:21-38 I heard. 02:22-08 Screen Junkies, movie discussion and the sort. 02:22-16 Yes, showing more of the celebrity gossip/buzzfeed site they are slowing turning into. 02:22-28 And yet retaining their wikis. 02:22-32 What are you talking about? 02:22-39 To stop them from becoming that. 02:22-39 Haven't you heard? 02:22-45 TKF is mainly discussing right-wing Wikian propaganda. 02:22-47 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1479392 02:22-48 As this is FANDOM, 02:22-56 There is articles on Fandoms and the like. 02:23-12 Regular standard articles, no iThe Sun/i type foolishness. 02:23-33 I must admit of course, always fun to see a Top 10 List on Superhereos on the side of a Wiki that takes itself seriously. 02:24-11 News & Stories has horrible articles, most of which are written with lower quality than the content on said wikis. 02:24-11 Featured Videos are unneeded and once again, written with low quality. This is bsad. 02:24-26 ok 02:24-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:24-50 ok 02:24-54 I don't even pay attention to that stuff. 02:25-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:25-11 I don't even pay attention to that stuff. 02:25-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:25-25 I don't even pay attention to that stuff. 02:25-25 02:25-31 Stop! 02:25-36 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:25-39 /me stops. 02:25-42 wb Mess! o/ 02:25-47 Unfortunately these articles are of regular quality. 02:25-59 /me stops too 02:26-08 (hi) (mess) 02:26-16 lol. 02:26-18 Sadly, these articles were unloaded upon. 02:26-53 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central?direction=next&oldid=1 Back when wikia was called Wikicities 02:27-40 Yep. 02:28-07 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central?direction=prev&oldid=17 The very first wikia edit ever? 02:29-37 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:29-57 I do believe CC is the first wiki ever created. 02:30-05 On ikicities. 02:30-09 *Wikicities 02:30-15 Sky is blue, Mr. McFly. 02:30-48 Indeed, as everyone knows it wa sthe first one. 02:30-56 BRB 02:32-00 Unfortunately Discussions as a whole as poorly implemented, leading to backlash. Discussions currently lacks critical features to reach its highest potential, and this Beta feature was forced upon new Wikis. 02:32-46 True. 02:32-50 True. 02:34-17 And tbf, it would be simple to add Markdown to Discussions. 02:34-17 They just don't want to do it. At this rate, a release or two per year, Discussions would be completed in 2040. 02:34-34 Furthermore it of my opinion that ContentModeratorGlobal should be added. 02:34-38 True. 02:35-10 That would be too late. 02:35-17 I doubt it would be that late very much. 02:35-37 And what would be the point of ContentModeratorGlobal? 02:35-52 Let's see. 02:36-00 CMG would allow for image licensing, general patrolling deletion, thread closing, and deleting copyrighted images through detection 02:36-20 Interesting. 02:37-10 Though I think deleting copyrighted images through detection would be a bit too authoritative for a global position. 02:37-26 Perhaps so. 02:37-28 Would it truly? 02:37-45 If ToU already forbids this, would this not just be fulling their guidelines? 02:38-06 Well, that's kinda replacing local content moderators in a way. And those are the sorts of things that should be reported to and dealt with by Staff. 02:38-53 If this group is sent out by Staff, what is the harm! 02:39-56 Not sure. I'm just thinking maybe it would be a bit too authoritative. Since global discussion moderators don't really have that much authority, they typically have less authority than local discussion moderators. 02:40-17 True. 02:40-17 Tell me, what if this group was a Staff group only? 02:40-50 Then that would be different. 02:41-13 Interesting. 02:41-20 And what does South Ferry think? 02:41-29 Content Reviewer is technically a Staff only group, as the only active Content Reviewers are Staff. 02:41-58 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 02:42-00 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 02:42-40 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 02:43-07 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 02:43-09 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 02:43-17 (hi) 02:43-59 What is honestly the point of Staff-only user groups? 02:43-59 Like do they need more name-tags to do crap? Just do it. 02:44-06 And who are you waving to? 02:44-16 I am waving because I got back. 02:44-21 Content Reviewers have rights that Staff don't have. 02:44-33 Simply add said rights to Staffers. 02:45-35 Unfortunately Staff-only groups are needed because we have various Staffers. 02:45-39 Of all different types. 02:45-54 Not all Staff implicitly need those rights. 02:45-58 It needs to be like this. 02:46-02 Staff and util staff. 02:46-20 Util staff have more rights than regular Staffers. 02:46-20 No need for all those other fancy titles! 02:46-38 Some Helpers are also Utilities though. 02:46-49 So not all Utilities are necessarily Staff. 02:46-52 And it was truly amazin' 02:47-03 One of these elusive image reviewers joined CCC the other day. 02:47-20 Yeah, I saw. 02:56-24 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:56-34 Jack! o/ 02:56-37 Hi. 02:57-04 By Markdown do you mean wiki markup? 02:57-31 Evening Mr. Jack. 02:57-37 I know Ducksoup used to be one of those image reviewers 02:57-49 sI have an actual last name./s Morning, Mr. Ferry. 02:57-56 He came like 5 times to delete images from my wiki 02:58-04 Had to contact Staff at least 3 times about it 02:58-17 Why? Was it abuse? 02:58-27 Interestin' 02:58-28 Ah, Mr. Jack. 02:58-28 Well because ordinarily they would violate the ToU 02:58-31 As opposed to 02:58-37 Also: 02:58-37 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Markdown 02:58-39 Mr. Ninja5DipperGravityFalls. 02:58-40 But due to the nature of the content on the wiki Staff have said they are allowed 02:58-53 Oh 02:59-10 Ah, never be formal with me even if I somehow became bureaucrat. I don't like being elevated over the others. I'm just like you. :P 02:59-22 Sure. 02:59-45 The God Ducksoup was on Mafia III Wiki? 02:59-49 Sure I may have the ability to ban from chat but I'm still an ordinary chap with a laptop. Nothing special. 02:59-49 Alright, sir Dippy. 03:00-00 Ducksoup the god? 03:00-00 @South Ferry 03:00-04 True. 03:00-07 "Sir dippy" Lol. 03:00-29 I mean we don't give Korra for example special treatment because he's one of us. :P 03:00-44 Why would I even get special treatment, smh. 03:01-01 lol. 03:01-15 Exactly. Being a bureaucrat should not mean we change how we treat you. :P 03:01-20 Just how can I be inactive if I have never edited? Sad. 03:01-20 http://prntscr.com/k4k6ig 03:01-27 True. @ Jack. 03:01-34 LOL. 03:01-56 LOL. 03:02-43 LOL. 03:02-52 No. 03:02-53 -_- 03:03-04 ~ ( ^ - ^ ) ~ 03:03-09 - - 03:03-11 Wth? 03:03-11 _ 03:03-15 Sorry. 03:03-16 You weeb. @South 03:03-22 Just trying to copy you, TKF. 03:03-26 And how is that weeaboo? 03:03-26 Yet it failed. 03:03-30 I did not use the japanese emoticons, 03:03-38 With the big dots for the eyeballs 03:03-40 And the stars n shit 03:03-54 My comment was towards South, Chase. 03:04-05 This emoji is obviously weeb, South. 03:04-06 I see, Korra. 03:04-18 I see, K____. 03:04-40 Censorship?! 03:04-42 ~(^ - ^)~ 03:04-56 Aiihuan come on yet? 03:05-03 Not Aiihuan. 03:05-04 As that is when TTKFF arrives 03:05-11 TheKOrraFanatic. 03:05-14 Is Aiihuan. 03:05-17 Although. 03:05-23 She will come when she comes. 03:05-23 No need to make big deals out of it. 03:05-26 TheTheKorraFanaticFanatic. 03:05-31 Nope! 03:05-38 If Aii is TheTheKorraFanaticFanatic, 03:05-57 Then Korra is TheTheTheKorraFanaticFanaticFanatic. 03:06-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:06-24 However, Aii is TheKorraFanatic. 03:06-24 And I am TheTheKorraFanaticFanatic. 03:06-25 Which in turn makes Aii that. 03:06-31 Lol, what? 03:06-49 Which generates a neverending lines of Thes and Fanatics surroudning the word Korra. 03:06-56 Indeed. 03:07-04 Because Aii and Korra are fanatics of each other. 03:07-27 Jackninja5Jackninja5DipperGravityFallsGravityFalls. 03:07-36 Did I waste my time typing that out? Yes, yes, I did. 03:07-47 Wth? 03:07-47 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Wild_Kratts_Wiki_(5) 03:07-47 The fifth adoption request for that wiki. 03:08-21 "I want to help the wiki grow." Nice cause but vague. 03:08-26 lol. 03:08-50 The admin last edited 8 hours ago making it invalid. 03:08-57 Well, 03:08-59 Idk. 03:09-04 However, his editcount and start date of editing are pretty good. 03:09-26 It's just an administrator active. 03:09-26 If they gave this user permission to adopt the wiki and become a bureaucrat, then it's not invalid. 03:09-30 It's not invalid for users if the head bureaucrat has left a while ago. 03:09-38 Oh. 03:09-56 Fuck, it's not Discord so I can't edit and cross it out. 03:10-05 Lol. 03:10-12 I hope that is never installed in chat. 03:10-14 Jack, 03:10-21 Just do this before you say it 03:10-26 s in brackets. 03:10-37 [s[ Oh. 03:10-40 But I meant to say it at that time. :P 03:10-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:10-45 * s Oh. 03:11-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:11-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:11-12 Just do what! 03:11-21 Just do what! 03:11-48 Put s in brackets, TKF. 03:11-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:12-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:12-16 Oh, I see now. 03:12-16 Apparently I lagged. 03:12-30 Sad. :( :p 03:13-55 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:21-12 Dead by July 10th? 03:21-36 Nope. 03:21-47 Sad. 03:23-08 GTG 03:23-15 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 03:23-23 Bai! o/ 03:27-49 I see the excellent RPer CMF has left 03:40-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:41-02 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:41-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:45-11 I'm considering doing my own drawings of Harrison and Piercy. 03:53-29 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:53-59 true 03:54-29 I assume my art is unneeded? 03:55-30 wb Q! O/ 03:55-34 What art? 03:55-51 Syde you should see the conversation on CC 03:56-12 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 03:56-19 What one? 03:57-36 I think the mods should be pinged, tbh. 03:57-44 Yeah I was about to ping Mendes 03:57-48 Same- 03:58-02 ~ KanraDuda has joined the chat ~ 03:58-18 hi 03:58-40 Hey! o/ 03:58-56 Welcome, KanraDuda. 03:59-13 Why would I need to see it? Just wondered. 03:59-31 Because it was interestin' 03:59-35 ^ 03:59-43 Ah. 04:00-19 I could make art for TDL 04:00-19 But I assume it is unneeded 04:00-36 Your art would probably look similar to Chase and Falco's art. 04:00-52 Remember the stick figures and what looked like a bird man thingy? 04:00-53 Good times. 04:03-23 incorrect 04:03-34 Tru gud times 04:04-51 ~ KanraDuda has left the chat ~ 04:07-18 Whereas mine would look much different. 04:07-52 Of cours.e 04:07-54 *course. 04:08-18 Only the most talented can draw a stick figure that ends up looking like a bird man thingy. 04:08-18 And then add it to a content page of a main character. 04:08-22 This truly was amazing. 04:10-18 I must say 04:10-52 Well now I'm heading out 04:10-53 \o 04:10-56 my art is TRULY amazin' and could add to the realism of the wiki however 04:10-57 \o 04:11-04 o/ 04:11-06 farewell, Q 04:11-41 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 04:13-55 "Screen Junkies becomes part of FANDOM" 04:14-58 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:26-00 I assume chat DIED 04:26-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:26-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:27-31 Maybe. 04:43-26 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 04:44-08 wb Q! O/ 04:44-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:44-16 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 04:44-23 Sure. 04:45-23 Yeah sure 04:45-38 http://www.wikia.com/fandom 04:45-38 I am sorry, but this is a gossip site. 04:46-02 wb South! o/ 04:49-53 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:58-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:59-14 Thanks c.s! 04:59-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:59-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:04-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:14-27 Does it ever seem weird how most of the continents don't have much if at all information about them? 05:15-45 Not really. 05:15-45 The information just hasn't been created- 05:16-01 Teenage mutant ninja turtles 05:16-29 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 05:16-34 ~ FanaticBot has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 05:16-35 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 05:16-43 Poor, poor FanaticBot 05:18-22 lol. 05:19-08 Does any information about them even exist? (Information that hasn't been released from the brain counts) 05:21-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:27-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:27-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:27-40 wb South! o/ 05:16-33 ~ FanaticBot has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 05:31-47 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 05:32-44 ~ FanaticBot has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 05:32-45 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 05:33-21 Sorry, working in another tab with him and since this chat is pinned, it keeps refreshing. 05:33-50 It's fine, lol. 05:36-46 Gtg. \o 05:36-46 I'll send you answers in the morning on Discord, Syde. 05:37-52 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 05:38-43 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 05:40-34 Bye! o/ 05:40-42 Answers? 05:40-55 About your question. 05:41-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:41-06 Oh, right. 05:50-32 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 05:50-33 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 05:51-54 Alright then. 06:23-27 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 06:23-30 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 06:24-21 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 07:13-10 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 07:13-40 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 08:16-58 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 08:17-28 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 08:50-35 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 08:51-26 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 09:37-19 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 09:38-10 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 10:26-15 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 10:27-06 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 11:14-26 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 12:02-40 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 12:02-58 Q! O/ 12:03-24 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 12:03-31 The eighth time Q joins chat in seven hours I think. 12:08-16 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 12:30-09 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 12:38-56 Welcome, Ninja5Bot. 12:38-56 Welcome, Jackninja5DippyGravityFalls. 12:39-07 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 12:39-08 Shut up. :P 12:39-16 But hi to both of you. 12:39-23 Hey (Robin) 12:39-24 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 12:39-28 Amd nope! 12:39-32 *SAnd 12:39-37 Ugh, typing in the dark is hard. 12:43-35 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 12:43-43 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 12:46-58 Then stahp. 12:49-26 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 12:49-39 Hey Chase (Robin) 12:49-50 Welcome, Chase McFly. 12:49-56 Hey Falco. (batman) 12:50-05 Come, tell me, 12:50-16 What do you all think about the new global nav panel? 12:50-38 Piece of shit. 12:50-46 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 12:50-48 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 12:50-58 Looks a little cool. 12:53-09 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 12:53-19 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 12:53-36 don't get a-head of yourself fandom 12:54-06 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 12:54-06 And I personally like the new update. Though it's not very "Wikia-like". 12:54-23 fandom > Wikia these days 12:54-26 or should I say 12:54-45 Or should you say 12:54-48 And rip powered by Wikia 12:54-52 FANDOM > Fandom 12:55-00 fair enough 12:55-01 You mean 12:55-06 no one gonna laugh at 12:55-08 my amazing pun 12:55-19 Buzzfeed rip-off/celebrity gossip site > WIkia 12:55-21 Nah, it was funny. 12:55-32 I'm just gaming. 12:55-36 Aka TMZ 12:55-44 WatchMojo.com 12:55-53 Wikia does "Top 10 Anime Betrayals". 12:55-58 Ah, TMZ. 12:55-58 I should have used that in my unloading in Council yesterday! 12:55-58 good grief 12:56-12 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 13:16-43 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 13:20-06 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 13:25-22 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 13:28-34 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 13:35-21 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 13:35-27 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 13:35-47 Korra, are you the official portrayer of Marshall Rooke now? 13:36-02 Not /official/, but until someone adopts him, ye. 13:36-36 TheKorraFanatic is the official actor of Marshall Rooke. 13:37-21 Ninja5, are you Jack, or are you your own individual? 13:37-44 I'm Ninja5. That is Ninja5Bot. 13:38-31 Jack, what if I started calling you simply "Ninja5DipperGravityFalls" 13:38-35 Or 13:38-54 "TheNinja5DipperGravityFallsFanatic" 13:39-25 Your name is so long... 13:39-31 Or 13:40-05 Jackninja5Jackninja5Jackninja5DipperGravityFallsGravityFallsGravityFalls. 13:40-20 Meh. 13:40-47 That doesn't sound as good as TheTheTheKorraFanaticFanaticFanatic. 13:41-11 TheTheTheTheKorraFanaticFanaticFanaticFanatic. 13:41-25 ~ Aiihuan has joined the chat ~ 13:41-28 ~ Aiihuan has left the chat ~ 13:41-28 Wtf are you two doing 13:41-29 Even better. :D 13:41-30 ~ Aiihuan has joined the chat ~ 13:41-30 Aiiii. < 3 13:41-42 Hi! ^^ 13:41-48 Welcome, TheTheTheTheTheKorraFanaticFanaticFanaticFanaticFanatic. 13:41-49 sYour mother./s IDK. 13:41-56 o - o 13:41-59 Or shall I say... 13:42-09 Mrs. Huan-Fanatic. 13:42-12 LOL. 13:42-13 ~ You important, you endorsin has joined the chat ~ 13:42-18 hello 13:42-23 ~ You important, you endorsin has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet") ~ 13:42-23 ~ You important, you endorsin has been banned by Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls ("Sock.") ~ 13:42-24 ~ You important, you endorsin has left the chat ~ 13:42-31 X2. 13:42-57 Sorry, forgot this wasn't ESB forums. 13:43-08 K. 13:43-19 On ESB forums if two people do something at the same time that's the same thing, 13:43-27 We call it an X2 combo streak. 13:44-12 I hath replied on the RP. 13:44-19 Yeah, in the future, please don't comment on bans. :) 13:44-19 As I'm pretty sure that's what your comment was for. 13:44-38 Ok. :) 13:44-50 Never use that again, Korra. :c 13:45-02 Why not Aii? :) 13:45-15 s Isn't it just so creepy :) 13:45-19 :( 13:45-23 Sorry, Mrs. Fanatic. :C 13:45-26 Go away, Dippy. 13:45-28 Leave! 13:45-33 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 13:45-52 O_O 13:45-55 He actually left. 13:45-59 Good. 13:46-00 Yay. 13:46-02 Good. 13:46-02 Sad. 13:46-06 Ah, 13:46-15 But Ninja5Bot is still here. 13:46-21 Beep boop. 13:46-22 Ninja5, go get jack back on. 13:46-26 No. 13:46-31 Why not? 13:46-35 He smells bad. 13:46-53 Well, I don't even have a sense of smell. 13:47-00 So it doesn't matter to me. 13:47-10 He also tastes bad. 13:47-31 I only taste what is touching my tastebuds. 13:47-48 He also looks bad. 13:47-50 Have you eaten him? O_O 13:47-56 Sadly, 13:48-04 Doesn't everyone only taste what touches their tastebuds. 13:48-14 Indeed, TKF. 13:48-15 Like that's the only way you can taste something. 13:48-36 Leave! 13:48-42 Nope. 13:48-48 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 13:48-48 Go! 13:48-51 Get out! 13:48-53 Leave! 13:48-56 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 13:49-05 WB Jack. 13:49-14 Bye again, Jack. 13:49-40 TKF, 13:49-45 CMF, 13:49-47 Can you reply on the canon RP? 13:50-33 Maybe some day. 13:50-38 Ah. 13:50-46 We need Freezy's reply as well, since his character is important. 13:50-46 13:50-54 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 13:51-00 Indeed. 13:51-02 Tell me, 13:51-02 Head out, Mr. Dippy. 13:51-07 Where is Atticus? 13:51-09 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 13:51-13 No, Jack. 13:51-17 Stay. 13:51-26 Yay. 13:51-27 Just move on Atticus. 13:51-29 c: 13:51-29 He's a dead meme. 13:51-31 s So you kick NSB. 13:51-37 No he's not. 13:51-46 He is your character. 13:52-01 Not a meme. 13:52-06 NSB? 13:52-22 *N5B 13:52-24 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 13:52-32 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 13:52-37 (hi) FL99. (batman) 13:52-51 Hey (Robin) 13:52-54 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 13:53-36 Welcome, Jackninja5DippyGravityFalls. 13:53-44 Get lost! 13:53-47 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 13:55-01 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 13:55-08 Can I stay this time? 13:55-24 Sure. 13:55-41 Hooray. 13:55-49 Fine. 13:55-49 s Kick N5B. 13:55-53 No. 13:56-01 It is logging. 13:56-08 Twas a joke. 13:56-16 Twas the truth. 13:56-29 Jack, PM. 13:56-37 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 13:56-40 But I didn't receive a PM. 13:56-41 Hi. 13:56-47 Hail Reagan 13:56-52 Welcome, Downtown Freezy. 13:57-05 Ah, perfect timing, s SF. 13:57-07 DTF. 13:57-18 The SF thing is an old dead meme. 13:57-23 Not even relevant anymore- 13:57-30 Dammit I am not SF! 13:57-35 I now. 13:57-35 We act nothing alike! 13:57-42 That's why I crossed it out and said DTF. 13:57-43 Ah, you now 13:57-53 *Know 13:58-02 Except for the fact that I invited you both into a pact called the Axis Powers. :P 13:58-23 I accept 13:58-37 We just need the great South to accept now. 13:58-45 Axis? 13:59-02 O_O 14:00-25 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 14:02-49 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 14:04-27 Chase, I think that last part was a bit rushed. 14:04-27 Well, more than a bit rushed. 14:04-43 Delete it then. 14:05-10 Or 14:05-17 Maybe I'll editit. 14:05-27 Go forth. 14:05-43 Which reply, TKF? 14:06-21 The one where he instantly ran over, picked the dying dude up, and was out the door in an instant. 14:06-21 No drama about him being shot at all. 14:07-04 I mean, 14:07-15 Chris already had tried catching up to Michael. 14:07-55 And like, he can't really feel shock or sadness at Michael being shot, 14:08-01 Though he can fake it. 14:08-28 Still. 14:08-28 It should happen all in one reply. 14:08-28 Didn't give time for any dialogue about the scene. 14:08-31 *shouldn't 14:08-31 14:08-31 Chris stared at the unconscious Marshall, lying down by the front entrance of Alchemilia Corporation. He needed help, desperately. But Chris wasn't sure how to give him any. His android limitations were kicking in. There was only one option, call to the others. But that would surely cause even more problems with Gabriel. Still, it was a risk that Chris was willing to take. "Savannah, Atticus, Melissa, come here!" He said loudly. 14:10-06 Is this line good? 14:11-43 I was expecting maybe Savannah, Atticus, or Melissa would run over to Chris. 14:18-06 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 14:18-32 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 14:22-39 TheKorraFanatic 14:22-49 Answer him 14:23-17 Sure. 14:23-38 TKF, 14:23-52 How about you delete my latest reply, having Atticus run over to Chris instead? 14:24-41 I literally just said "sure" to it being fine, though. 14:25-09 I literally made one more reply after that one, though. 14:30-42 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 14:32-03 It appears to the same reply. 14:33-00 14:33-00 Not wanting to cause any more trouble, Chris picked up Marshall and ran out the door. "This is very challenging," Chris said. Not feeling able to carry Marshall much longer, Chris realized he needed assistance, putting Marshall down. "The others better still be conscious and breathing," Chris said. "But I know that staying here is extremely dangerous." is adifferent reply from the one I pasted above. 14:33-16 (facepalm) 14:33-30 Okay, let me explain: 14:33-32 Maybe we're not understanding one another. 14:33-38 Korra. 14:33-47 Can you get your bot on? I'm leaving. 14:33-54 Okay, sure. 14:34-41 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:34-42 ~ Ninja5Bot has left the chat ~ 14:34-44 ~ Ninja5Bot has joined the chat ~ 14:34-44 You posted this reply in Discussions: http://prntscr.com/k4s7tx 14:34-44 It has not been changed yet. You asked if what you posted in chat was good enough, I said sure. Then instead of editing it onto there, you asked me to delete the reply. (therp) 14:34-56 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 14:35-12 ~ Ninja5Bot has left the chat ~ 14:35-26 No, what I posted in chat was my preious reply. (think) 14:36-16 I was asking if my previous reply was fine. 14:36-23 Oh. 14:36-26 Crap, I'm dumb. 14:36-38 To lead up to Atticus \, melissa, or savannah coming to help with Marshall and exchanging some great dialogue. 14:36-48 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 14:37-09 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 14:37-14 As opposed to the reply I made. 14:37-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:37-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:44-58 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 14:50-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:51-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:55-10 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 15:02-09 ~ Aiihuan has left the chat ~ 15:02-10 ~ Aiihuan has joined the chat ~ 15:06-13 ~ Aiihuan has left the chat ~ 15:06-16 ~ Aiihuan has joined the chat ~ 15:08-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 15:09-54 Head out, M. Ferry. 15:09-59 * Mr. Ferry 15:10-04 ^ 15:14-54 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 15:18-04 He headed out. 15:18-46 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 15:21-21 Sad. 15:22-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 15:22-56 Sure. 15:22-59 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 15:23-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 15:23-19 Why did you come back! >:c 15:23-20 I see Fandom changed the color. 15:23-21 Head out! 15:23-28 Head out TKF 15:23-33 Head out, SF. 15:23-53 I am heading out, indeed. 15:24-07 Kk 15:24-37 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 15:24-45 K. 15:25-02 o - o 15:25-44 Yay. 15:25-50 Now I head out. : p 15:25-53 Byee. 15:25-56 Byee. < 3 15:26-05 < 3 15:26-07 Bye, Aheehuan. 15:26-07 ~ Aiihuan has left the chat ~ 15:31-40 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 15:38-31 I'm heading out. 15:38-44 Bye. 15:39-12 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 15:54-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:54-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:14-37 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 16:14-59 Greetings, TheKorraFanatic 16:15-23 Welcome, Downtown Freezy. 16:17-15 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 16:28-30 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 16:28-48 Generally is this chat serious or yall just shitposting. 16:29-06 I say it's a mixture of both. 16:29-14 True. 16:29-28 Always unfournate when rich conversation occurs, 16:29-36 But of course we cannot force any topic at any time. 16:30-00 Just.... for those who are here right now...... since this incident has happened already and has seen it. 16:30-03 How is the Canon going? 16:30-32 Well. 16:30-52 I heard new replies are coming in. 16:30-55 Though JMB did the usual scene of CMF jumping the way, screaming, and saving the day. 16:30-57 Which I deleted. 16:31-07 I hope you told JMcbean what he did wrong, 16:31-10 and that he understands. 16:31-38 I tried, but he did not understand. 16:31-49 Are you sure? 16:31-54 Did you try your hardest, 16:31-57 As a Bureaucrat here? 16:32-14 Sure. 16:32-27 Really? 16:32-45 Sure. 16:33-23 I see, I see. 16:33-28 I will check the logs to see what went down. 16:33-38 Anyway I will be playing some A.N.R. 16:33-51 A.N.R? 16:34-06 please I am at work 16:34-08 Tell me, South Ferry, 16:34-08 You important, you endorsin'? 16:34-23 Huh? 16:34-35 Check the logs. 16:34-39 My Lord. 16:34-39 You will see then. 16:37-16 Did you see? 16:37-29 Let's have a look. 16:37-42 . 16:38-02 My Lord, 16:38-07 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 16:38-10 I never thought the Navbar change would be that different. 16:38-16 But this shit is like a whole different website. 16:38-35 Indeed. 16:38-41 True 16:38-49 This truly is disgraceful. 16:38-54 All that remains is wikia.com. 16:39-31 I have a feeling a boycott of wikia is coming 16:39-43 Wikia is gone. 16:39-43 Fully now. 16:39-54 bFANDOM/b has secured its place. 16:40-23 Seems I have gotten banned from a "Nekopara" RP server 16:40-30 I can now die happily 16:40-33 Sad 16:40-36 I must admit however Freezy, 16:40-39 That was some good shitpostin; 16:40-40 Was it the same server I was in? 16:40-43 True. 16:40-51 Freezy did what he had to do, unfournately. 16:41-15 Nekopara sounds cringey 16:41-18 Agreed 16:41-21 True, SF. 16:41-24 And true, FL99. 16:42-30 Do what you must..... 16:43-06 Sure. 16:46-28 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 16:47-12 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 16:47-25 ~ DerpyNecron has joined the chat ~ 16:47-26 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 16:48-38 Good day 16:48-55 I see a dubious RP is happening there, SF. 16:48-59 Welcome, DerpyNecron. 16:49-11 I don't see any myself. 16:49-16 Evening, Necron 16:49-32 Ah, are you discussing that nekopara erp discord? 16:50-03 Perhaps not a good idea for using that term in the future DN, but sure. 16:50-14 http://prntscr.com/k4u0sa 16:50-14 It's happening right there! 16:50-40 I'm never joining Nekopara 16:51-21 I just cannot believe there are truly users like this. 16:51-21 They ain't even memeing, wtf. 16:51-54 I am glad Freezy did what he did 16:52-50 We need to make a YouTube video about the server as it's that cringy 16:53-27 The face reveal channel there is truly frightening. 16:54-43 I don't wanna know what even is in that channel 16:55-34 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 16:55-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 16:55-55 Fucking little bullshit as short ass mod. 16:55-59 What's being discussed here? 16:56-16 Huh? 16:57-32 I asked a question! 16:57-44 What were you talking about! 16:58-04 Scroll up to get your answer 16:58-18 Sure. 16:58-24 I am glad to see the Canon advancing, 16:58-36 And JMcbean continues to use his advanced roleplaying style. 16:58-55 debatable 16:59-02 Maybe so., 16:59-25 it appears to be slowly regressing 16:59-53 I assume you saw the deleted reply where JMB screamed, ran over, picked up the fallen Marshall and took off with him? 17:00-06 no 17:00-16 but that is not... 17:00-20 good 17:00-21 Oh, I see. 17:00-24 I did not quite see that reply. 17:00-31 But I am sure it will continue to get better. 17:02-11 However, I am noticing issues with the roleplay of other people in the canon rp 17:02-31 Such as? 17:02-44 Jack specifically 17:03-26 Oh yeah, his replies are lacking in dialogue and descriptions. 17:03-31 all their replies are rather weak, and force other roleplayers into certain things or scenarios, not allowing for more roleplay 17:04-36 We need to talk to him about this 17:04-38 who else is Jack supposed to roleplay as? 17:04-43 I am not quite sure myself. 17:05-01 He RPs as Savannah. 17:05-11 Let's have a look. 17:05-12 "Savannah attempted to sneak out but she was caught by Gabriel." 17:05-12 True. 17:05-18 Savannah Whitesmith 17:05-22 If they are still meant to rp Kaz or Xeren, I would advise changing roleplayers for said characters 17:05-46 A proposal and discussion would be in order for such a thing. 17:05-52 Indeed 17:05-57 Isn't that Xeren a Freezy page, now? 17:05-59 Xeren 17:06-01 ah yes 17:06-10 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Kaz 17:06-18 While Kaz is played by Jack 17:06-19 they are still supposed to be Kaz 17:06-30 but I do not think it is a good idea 17:07-12 I feel like you should have that role over Jack IMO @Derpy 17:07-46 I would be willing to take it 17:07-47 Fascinating. 17:07-53 but I will not mind either way 17:08-00 http://prntscr.com/k4u8ll 17:08-00 That contrast is horrible. 17:08-24 I would suggest watching Jack's next few replies. If you feel it is unsatisfactory, then a discussion in #wiki-work would occur akin to McFly's one, and if you do not feel changed, a Final Discussions proposal. 17:08-34 It is indeed quite abysmal. 17:09-27 Come, 17:09-42 Tell me, what comes next? 17:09-42 Now that the young MR is down? 17:16-09 who knows 17:25-18 That is a good point. (therp) 17:25-48 I mean, when the Demonic Coalition turns up, all of humanity is fucked 17:26-12 the only professional army in the entirety of Euclid and Eden at that point 17:26-19 Good. 17:26-20 vs a bunch of teenagers 17:27-05 Hmm. 17:27-52 Also even Xeren could destroy them 17:27-59 Or Gabriel's army 17:28-07 ikr 17:28-34 we might as well just bring in the DC right now and have an all-out war 17:28-41 and just see who comes out on top 17:28-43 nah 17:28-45 rushed 17:28-52 This is how it will go down: 17:29-21 Chris McFarlane will come in the scene riding a bear, scream on the top of his lungs, run towards Xeren and Kaz, and defeat them with the power of his mind. 17:29-34 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 17:30-15 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:30-19 Xeren try to attack Gabriel but hound grab his hand and crush.... 17:30-19 BLAST. Houd destroy Xeren one hit. 17:30-25 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 17:31-37 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 17:31-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:31-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:32-06 shitposting i see 17:32-25 NO. 17:32-29 This is serious RP talk, MoH. 17:32-33 Never say such a thing again. 17:32-55 Sadly 17:33-02 We must learn to RP from CMF 17:33-34 Damn, FANDOM is ugly af now. 17:33-38 ikr 17:33-41 http://prntscr.com/k4ujqv 17:33-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 17:34-45 I feel this'll cause a boycott of fandom 17:35-02 Hell, this doesn't even look like Wikia anymore. 17:35-02 It's a Buzzfeed rip-off/celebrity gossip site with some wikis on it. 17:35-43 True 17:35-54 This is why we migrate to Discord!!! Only use Wikia for archiving!!! 17:36-01 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:36-15 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 17:36-25 Proposal: FANDOMnized Discord. 17:36-55 No, if that happens we'll move to Skype/TeamSpeak 17:37-10 Move on from Skype. 17:37-10 It sucks. 17:37-36 Or move to MySpace 17:37-55 The hell is MySpace 17:38-28 You don't know MySpace, it's a classic social media from the 2000's 17:38-30 Skype is terrible 17:38-33 MySpace is classic 17:38-48 I used to get viruses from people putting it in their custom html i think 17:39-13 Sad. 17:40-39 Tell me, 17:40-45 where tf is Atticus? 17:40-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:41-06 In Da Club. 17:41-33 brock obunga 17:41-37 However, he was seen much more recently than Melissa. 17:41-37 So, never say this agaon. 17:41-40 *again 17:41-47 not true 17:41-59 Melissa is right there while hes not 17:42-17 Incorrect. 17:42-23 shes trying to help Marshall while Atticus is no where to be seen 17:42-43 I said he's in da club and yet you ignore this. 17:42-47 Tell me, 17:42-47 What is In Da Club? 17:42-55 Lets discuss, 17:43-00 ~ DerpyNecron has left the chat ~ 17:43-04 What happens now since Marshall was shot? 17:43-06 I said what is this and yet you all ignore this. 17:44-22 "Gabriel, stop. We'll leave peacefully if you agree to stop this, you can still be reasonable here," Atticus said, slowly walking towards Savannah and Gabriel, hoping to place himself between them. 17:44-25 Atticus is there, however. 17:44-53 then he vanished 17:45-08 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 17:45-21 I am replying as him right now! 17:45-40 I just replied as Chris! 17:45-46 i may make a post about TDL later in my RP server 17:45-56 Chris is having a conversation with Melissa now. 17:46-01 to try to get more RPers 17:46-11 No!!! 17:46-17 Interesting, 17:46-26 i want go see what young chris is saying 17:46-35 Remember, MoH, 17:46-35 Numbers do not make a community! 17:46-40 "Young Chris"? 17:46-54 "I agree with that statement, Melissa," Chris said. "How about you take him outside and try keeping him alive, while I go make sure Atticus and Savannah are safe? When we're all reunited, we can search for a town where we can give Marshall help." 17:47-00 Atticus and Savannah are literally right there. 17:47-03 s Chris is actually centuries old, while Melissa is 17. 17:47-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:47-08 TKF, 17:47-10 True. 17:47-15 They went into the hallway 17:47-19 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 17:47-20 true Korra but they can become community members 17:47-21 also 17:47-22 Over to the front door. 17:47-29 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 17:47-34 Yet this was not said! 17:47-41 how is Melissa suppose to carry a guy away? 17:47-52 Just because characters aren't featured, doesn't mean they're gone 17:47-52 ! 17:48-02 They are several feet away from Savannah and Atticus. 17:48-12 Which means they are still right there! 17:48-14 I wonder when could I bring Jay into the canon RP 17:48-18 Who are in the room with gabriel. 17:48-22 Several feet is nothing! 17:48-22 Head out! 17:48-22 Leave! 17:48-29 Atticus and Chris will have to carry arshall since he isnt even awake 17:48-41 Marshall* 17:48-55 Melissa could perhaps ask Chris to switch around the idea he had. 17:48-57 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:49-13 Currently replying, btw. 17:49-16 Melissa and Chris having coflict creates interesting story. 17:49-31 Also, 17:49-37 I think you guys forgot this: 17:49-37 17:49-40 Melissa can say "I can't carry him by myself" 17:49-41 He stuffed the pistol back into his coat and left as armoured guards surrounded the group of heroes with much larger weapons. 17:50-01 Which must have only been Atticus, Savnnah, and Melissa. 17:50-02 When could I bring in Jay into the canon RP? 17:50-10 As Marshall and Chris had already gotten away from there. 17:50-27 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:50-31 ohh i didnt realize that Korra missread 17:50-34 So how is it going with Episode 4. 17:50-41 True, MoH. 17:50-49 Same. 17:50-50 I hope that you all can truly do good with Episode 4. 17:50-52 This is truly a good scene. 17:50-54 Ep. 4 is alive, SF. 17:51-00 I am aware. 17:51-03 i just cannot wait. 17:51-06 The group, who barely know each other, must team up together and somehow get away. 17:51-17 Meliisa and Chris are about to have conflict because Chris asked melissa to carry Marshall outside. 17:51-44 They are surrounded, however. 17:51-50 However, 17:52-02 The guards only surrounded Savnnah, Melissa, and Atticus. 17:52-08 Gabriel wants them to leave, y'know 17:52-12 He said it i think 17:52-13 i replied to the RP 17:52-13 True. 17:52-18 I feel episode 5 or 6 could be good episodes to debut Jay Brendon and Sterling Heron 17:52-22 They're still surrounded, CMF! 17:52-36 whenever they reach the city @Falco 17:52-43 he could help them with Marshall 17:52-45 Also, this new global nav update killed my Contributions button I had in the header! 17:52-57 Good. 17:52-59 Move on. 17:53-01 ~ DerpyNecron has joined the chat ~ 17:53-22 It seems Melissa just breezed through the armed forces. 17:53-38 no? 17:53-40 wait what 17:53-48 You all got this. 17:53-56 "Chris I can't possibly move him outside on my own i would have to drag him and it could make this injuries worse, Plus we sort've have an issue with Gabriel's guards I'll rather avoid being shot." Melissa said looking at the armed guards surrounding them. 17:54-04 where does it say that? 17:54-06 She already moved past them! 17:54-12 Indeed she did. 17:54-13 Lmfao. 17:54-17 no she didnt? 17:54-22 Gabriel, angered, prepared to shoot Savannah before he heard his pager again. "Damn it. Guards, make sure they leave. I have to go..." He stuffed the pistol back into his coat and left as armoured guards surrounded the group of heroes with much larger weapons. 17:54-30 Then 17:54-34 Melissa rushed to Marshall's side applying pressure to his wounds in a hopeless attempt to stop the bleeding. "We need to get out of here and get him help" She said in a worried tone. 17:54-35 Lmfao. 17:54-36 she was already by Marshall i think 17:54-44 She already moved past them! 17:54-44 Then you added them as an afterthought! 17:55-06 may I point out gabriel wants them to leave, not stay 17:55-28 i said one i didnt realize they were there 2 she was close to Marshall already i believe 17:56-00 True, DN. 17:56-00 Sadly, Marshall and Chris was away from the group. 17:56-04 She is close to Marshall, so move on; and Gabriel wants to them to head out. 17:56-11 plus 17:56-12 We may presume the Armed Guards are simply keeping them on some sort of timer. 17:56-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:56-18 They must get out of there as soon as possible. 17:56-21 the guards would let her go to him as they want them to leave 17:56-34 Let us check this FanaticBot. 17:56-34 Been a while and he usually stops working unless I hold his freaking hand. 17:56-39 Just let them leave, and end the roleplay. 17:56-53 Well, 17:57-04 Oh, he's still going. 17:57-04 Good, good. 17:57-05 Scar says he wnats Giannis to join this episode. 17:57-14 Lol. 17:57-19 um no its too soon 17:57-22 Why "lol"? 17:57-23 "Lol."? That is all you have to say? 17:57-25 Let's discuss it. 17:57-34 Let's discuss it with Scar. 17:57-48 i dont see a spot for his character til maybe episode 10 hopefully sooner 17:58-11 seems rushing if we add him already 17:58-14 I remember our original episode 4. 17:58-23 Let's discuss it. 17:58-23 Why don't we discuss what Korra, Falco, and I were talking about before you guys turned up? 17:58-41 And what was discussed? 17:58-42 i have no clue what that is 17:58-51 How Xeren will be defeated? 17:58-55 Sure. 17:58-55 This team is a literal gang of teenagers. How are they going to defeat Kaz and Xeren when entire armies cannot? 17:58-56 The plot: Korra becomes a cyborg, Michael is impaled by a katana, Scar kidnaps Mess, and Chase is such a god-like android. 17:59-05 What 17:59-10 That 17:59-12 True, Chase McFly. 17:59-15 Korra, I meant the thing before that 17:59-15 http://prntscr.com/k4uulj it was nothing 17:59-20 Was the plot of the original episode 4 we ddi ages ago. 17:59-47 Actually, 17:59-59 If they find a way to capture The Demon's Light, 18:00-06 They can use it to defeat them all. 18:00-09 The bad guys. 18:00-12 Never do that again, Messenger of Heaven. 18:00-16 Yeah these hereos are dying. 18:00-23 They will fail. 18:00-30 they are doomed 18:00-35 True. 18:00-35 Perhaps they should die, it would be a good plot! 18:00-43 Indeed, and that is how the story will end. 18:00-50 agreed 18:00-50 Do not say this ever again, TheKorraFanatic. 18:00-53 we are not kidding them! 18:00-57 Nope. 18:01-00 killing* 18:01-05 Anything not ridiculous in a realm of a story can be added if written well. 18:01-06 They aren't dying. 18:01-15 you cant kill off a character without their creators consent 18:01-19 Maybe a few or so will die, we will see. 18:01-23 The sky is blue, Messenger of Heaven. 18:01-26 Why is why we idiscuss. 18:01-27 and i dont consent to Melissa getting killed 18:01-31 Why? Discuss. 18:01-37 I don't want Chris getting killed either. 18:01-40 I am sorry, 18:01-41 Why? Discuss. 18:01-45 But everyone knows this, MoH. 18:01-52 And this is simply a discussion where ideas are discussed. 18:01-54 His only real enemy is fire and other decaying materials like that. 18:02-06 Just saying, 18:02-10 what 18:02-11 I see. So I presume he cannot, y'know, be hit really hard and fall apart? 18:02-19 I'm fine with his innards being wrecked by water and him getting repaired. 18:02-26 why are we getting ahead of our selves? 18:02-27 Simply put, even if they get past Xeren and Kaz, they will not stand a chance against the Coalition 18:02-32 That is true. 18:02-33 His real enemy is the legions of the damned. The servants of darkness, of the Dark God Xeren 18:02-35 That cannot happen to gods, SF. 18:02-36 Well, he could be, but then he could just get put back together. 18:02-41 we need to quit planning the end and work on the story where are we at now 18:02-43 Nice one, TKF. 18:02-51 I agree with Mess. 18:02-53 Always nice to have a general idea of the future, Messenger of Heaven. 18:03-00 CMF will be a god, as he is now, and rewind time to become Xeren 18:03-01 As how they will be defeated is still in the air. 18:03-01 Do it as we go along. 18:03-03 Leave, Messenger of Heaven. 18:03-07 I disagree with mess 18:03-08 If there is no plan for the future, 18:03-12 We will arrive and have nothing. 18:03-17 we have 4 seasons to go and we are at the start of episode 5 of season 1 18:03-18 Of course it would be foolish to plan out exact events. 18:03-22 Said leave! 18:03-23 But knowing where we are going will be fine. 18:03-27 4, not 5, Mess. 18:03-37 ah yes 4 18:03-46 tbh 18:03-48 depending 18:03-49 Season 1 will be completed around late 2019 in my predictions. 18:03-51 4th episode of what will be a 4 seasoned roleplay. 18:04-01 Mess, 18:04-03 we could always make 5 seasons 18:04-09 The sky is blue. 18:04-14 We use as many Seasons as needed. 18:04-17 Never use "tbh" again. 18:04-24 I said leave, MoH. 18:04-26 How many episodes could each season have? 18:04-30 Nevea 18:04-39 idk Chase as many as it takes 18:04-40 That is something that we don't plan, Chase McFly. 18:04-42 I told Jack to leave this morning and he left, do the same! 18:04-45 i'm guessing 20 if not more 18:04-52 What is planned is something like how the Coalition will be taken down. 18:05-00 Looks like Season 1 will be finished in 2022, Messenger of Heaven. 18:05-04 Yeah but I don't want like 30. 18:05-13 I'd presume 10 or less per season 18:05-25 Nope. 18:05-30 I liek the idea of 20. 18:05-37 South we are almost on episode 5 18:05-39 I think 10 is realistic though. 18:05-42 ^ 18:05-43 no 18:05-57 Let's hold a vote. 18:05-57 We should put it to a vote 18:05-58 mst things have 13 but 20 seems better with how are story is going 18:06-07 Our options, 10, 15, 20, and 30. 18:06-08 Unless we start to RP more quickly and users improve in the RP, thus no longer slowing it down, 18:06-11 On some Discussions poll. 18:06-22 Season 1 will be finished in 2045 with 20 episodes. 18:06-27 Ten is the most realistic option, if we do not want Season 1 to end in 2022. However, such a thing like this shouldn't be planned, as we pace the story as we go along, and we end with how many as needed. What is needed is such general ideas on how things like the Demonic Coalition will be defeated. 18:06-34 ^ 18:06-39 if we did 10 we will end up with 40 seasons to get the storyline complete 18:06-52 Nope 18:06-57 Leave, Messenger of Heaven. 18:07-01 Neva 18:07-02 Mess, 18:07-04 As many that is needed to wrap something up. 18:07-25 i say 18:07-26 If we do 10, Cassidy Rose will need to enter next episode. 18:07-30 I say that's too early. 18:07-31 50 episodes is a good amount, I mean, if Game of Thrones can do it, so can we 18:07-31 Who the hell is that. 18:07-34 So Ia gree with you, Mess. 18:07-36 I agree. 18:07-38 50 is needed 18:07-48 Who the hell is Cassidy Rose? 18:07-49 50 in total 18:07-52 True. 18:07-55 Some random chick? 18:07-55 all seasons combined 18:08-01 True. 18:08-05 I don't get it... 18:08-12 Why do we have episodes and seaosns? 18:08-12 we go with the flow and whatevers needed will be done but let it be deiced at the number we finish season 1 18:08-13 Oh... 18:08-15 Do what you must............... 18:08-16 We're not a tv show. 18:08-36 Because Forum RPs have episodes for organization, I am sorry. 18:08-43 bg="purple"c="cyan"@TheKorraFanatic/c/bg I am sorry, do what you needed... 18:08-46 decided* 18:08-49 On ESb, 18:08-50 True, Messenger of Heaven. 18:08-54 Now, to the important things, 18:09-05 How will the DC be defeated? 18:09-09 ESB is not an official RP wiki. 18:09-09 Those are considered mini-games on ESB. 18:09-12 They call their Never-ending story roleplays divided into chapters and parts. 18:09-41 ok lets discuss the RP like whats happening now 18:09-42 Anyways, it's time to return to Discussions. 18:09-44 whats the next step 18:09-45 Okay. 18:09-53 guys, the only way the DC can be defeated is if Freezy makes it so Galena never does time travel 18:10-00 Chris could tell Melissa a new plan. 18:10-04 in order to make some sort of loss or sacrifice 18:10-04 Sounds like something Spongey would like. 18:10-12 how do we get them away from the guards and heading towards the city 18:10-17 Well, 18:10-31 Chris could take Marshall out himself. 18:10-34 With the power of goodness and order. 18:10-35 no 18:10-38 Of course he can. 18:10-40 s hijack a car from alchem corp 18:10-46 it's right on the outskirts of the city 18:11-16 However, eh rarely uses his strength. 18:11-16 Of course. 18:11-18 Christopher will gather enegry from the remaining earth and use a Plasma Sword of Justice and 1hko Xeren. 18:11-24 True, Chase McFly. 18:11-26 yes but Marshall will get hurt more if hes not carried right 18:11-30 Christopher should handle Marshall, no meme. 18:11-34 he'll lose more blood and etc 18:11-35 Just leave him! 18:11-37 True. 18:11-38 Leave him to die! 18:11-50 It creates conflict though. 18:11-51 It's a fight for survival, damn it! 18:11-51 The weakest get left behind! 18:11-57 That is one possible way to do it. The guards tell them to leave as it takes to long to carry Marshall, 18:12-01 But TKF 18:12-05 And they are forced to run out. 18:12-08 This is only one option, 18:12-11 But there are many ways. 18:12-12 Then it will cause a somino effect. 18:12-18 Chase, 18:12-19 could they steal Gabriel's car? 18:12-20 Where Marshall is edited out of everything. 18:12-30 I know you heard users use Domino effect, but it doesn't apply to every situation. 18:12-39 Do cars even exist in TDL? 18:12-40 And btw, 18:12-41 I believe it is not too hard to update pages. 18:12-42 just steal any car 18:12-49 The leave him to die was a joke. 18:12-57 theres loads of people who work at alchem corp and live like pre-war people 18:12-58 Oh, I couldn't tell. 18:13-02 As I clearly used exclamation points and said something that would disrupt the RP. 18:13-02 I'm aware; TKF. 18:13-14 yeah but it would piss off Gab if they stole his car XD 18:13-19 It's about time to simply steal a car, yes. 18:13-24 Move on from Gabe. 18:13-24 Make it dramatic and stuff, or whatever. 18:13-28 New idea: 18:13-29 Anybody in the group can drive? 18:13-31 It's simple. 18:13-35 nope 18:13-37 CMF simply heads out. 18:13-40 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 18:13-42 Then comes back in a new car. 18:13-43 Somebody heads in the car, 18:13-48 Attempts to drive; 18:13-50 can it be Melissa? i want her to be the one driving 18:13-51 But fails to do so--- 18:13-52 Chris goes and gets a car from the parking lot. 18:13-55 They crash, begin Episode 5. 18:13-58 Sure, you can. 18:13-59 Lmao. 18:14-08 That's way to short an episode! 18:14-30 Not if it's prolonged, but doe correctly. 18:14-31 the question is 18:14-32 *done 18:14-32 South, how about your character does the driving if you make one 18:14-34 Needs at least 54 replies. 18:14-44 how does she get though the guards? 18:14-46 As multiple scenes could happen during the time they are trying to get a car. 18:14-47 Ah yes, good ol' Tyrone. 18:14-58 Mr. Tyrone and his sidekick Jamal? 18:14-59 We asked you how she breezed through those idiots, MoH. 18:15-00 Maybe later. 18:15-12 well 18:15-12 Make Tyrone!! 18:15-34 I do not know how to make an oc or roleplay so I cannot do it. 18:15-39 i wanted Melissa driving because i have a few good scenes in mind along with some comments she could make 18:15-45 You RPed perfectly on the NCRP. 18:15-48 I've said it before and I'll say it again: 18:15-56 Nope. I simply wrote given scenarios. 18:15-57 Savannah is legit dead-weight. 18:16-07 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 18:16-09 That is indeed not Roleplaying, no meme. 18:16-09 very accurate 18:16-13 Maybe Jack eneds an understudy. 18:16-16 *Needs 18:16-16 I came in to end an Arc, nothing more, 18:16-18 Nothing less. 18:16-26 so 18:16-26 ~ DerpyNecron has left the chat ~ 18:16-29 She is literally there just to be there! 18:16-34 Does nothing! 18:16-36 lets do this correctly 18:16-37 Just is there! 18:16-46 "Melissa, you sure you know how to drive this" said Atticus, frantically. 18:16-58 We msut talk to Jack. 18:17-16 Come, let's join together and form a plan. 18:17-24 For our new few replies and how we shall make this good. 18:17-26 "Yeah sure watch this" Melissa attempted to start the car, but it rapidly began going in reverse at a high speed. All the characters screamed as the car turned and moved into unknown areas 18:17-28 As the three of us are here. 18:17-29 What happens now when can Melissa steal the car how does she do it how do they get by the guards? 18:17-32 That is the only legitimate driving plan 18:17-32 I am sorry, 18:17-39 But Jack does not live in teh U.S. 18:17-44 And? 18:17-51 So he is rarely on when we are. 18:17-53 So? I can just talk to him at like 3:47 AM or something 18:17-55 This relates how? 18:17-55 It's a random fact thrown in here. 18:18-03 Jack drinks water too 18:18-05 Just saying.. 18:18-13 yo i'm asking a question to continue the rp lmao 18:18-18 Come with me, Chase McFly. 18:18-22 He's the one playing Savnnah. 18:18-24 You too, Messenger of Heaven. 18:18-32 also please stop the edgy dots 18:18-35 Let us discuss our next replies and how we shall progress this. 18:18-36 What about me? 18:18-54 you can enter after they come into the city 18:19-01 Perhaps Chris can point to something and say, "Look a car!" 18:19-01 Your character has not entered yet. 18:19-01 But perhaps in the next episode. 18:19-05 Let it be known Gabriel wishes the characters to leave. 18:19-06 No, Chase. 18:19-11 It can't just happen for the sake of it happening. 18:19-13 That was a joke. 18:19-18 Therefore getting past the guards should be nothing difficult. 18:19-19 True. 18:19-23 Then, 18:19-31 Melissa drives, but fails to as she has no driving experience. 18:19-32 As you can tell by my exclamtaion point. 18:19-38 They then crash into an area to begin the next Scene. 18:19-47 Not quite yet. 18:20-10 so atm Melissa is applying pressure to Marshall's wounds you can be sure she has blood on her btw somehow they go to steal the car and drive off with the guards yelling 18:20-24 but Melissa not knowing how to drive is struggling to keep control 18:20-31 until they crash outside the city 18:20-38 They must first lessen the blood loss Marshall is experiencing. 18:20-38 Then they must try to figure how they are going to leave! 18:20-38 Then the getting the car plot happens. 18:20-38 Then transferring Marshall to it! 18:20-41 And everyone dies. 18:20-53 They leave, simply. 18:21-00 See! 18:21-00 This episode is nowhere near done. 18:21-00 They appear to leave calmy, right--- 18:21-05 lmafo 18:21-12 But when they head into the lot, 18:21-14 They run, 18:21-21 And you get an epic scene as they are shot at. 18:21-28 True. 18:21-36 The find a car, smash the windows with Christopher, and Melissa heads in not knowing what she is doing. 18:21-36 is Atticus wearing a jacket it extra shirt? 18:21-39 They must first lessen the blood loss Marshall is experiencing. 18:21-39 Then they must try to figure how they are going to leave! 18:21-39 Then the getting the car plot happens. 18:21-39 Then transferring Marshall to it! 18:21-40 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 18:21-45 or* 18:21-56 It was not said, MoH. 18:22-09 The first line of your Proposal can easily happen in no more than 4 replies. 18:22-21 They figure out how to leave in no more than 5. 18:22-23 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 18:22-28 They run in no more than 4, 18:22-28 can he be? so we can use it to try to lessen the blood loss? 18:22-34 And get in in no more than 5 too. 18:23-17 Maybe not an extra shirt, but a jacket, sure. 18:23-26 No more than ~30 replies remain. 18:23-31 In my prediction. 18:23-41 ok so its your turn to reply 18:23-52 Whose, mess? 18:24-07 Mine. 18:24-27 i'm going to talk to Jack about being an understudy for Savannah so when he cant be on i can keep his character going 18:24-39 Great idea, Mess. 18:24-44 Are you ready for this? 18:24-44 Can you make the characters seperate? 18:24-54 Sounds hard. 18:24-57 i do it all the time in my RP servers 18:25-08 Interestin' 18:25-08 As I do not know how to roleplay I couldn't do that. 18:25-08 Look at how Syde does in the NCRP with harrison and Piercy. 18:25-13 But Messenger got this. 18:25-17 Syde is truly amazin'. 18:25-22 True. 18:25-39 my characters have fought each other before lol 18:25-49 now that 18:25-53 was difficult 18:25-55 Soap opera RP, always fun 18:26-05 And of course, we still need to make some additions to TML, TLO, and AC. 18:26-38 For example, 18:26-41 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:26-50 Chase 18:26-58 By removing the cringey BattleMode aspect and inserting an argument between Chris and Savannah, 18:27-00 "Good point, Melissa. How about you just stay here with Marshall and lessen his blood loss, and I'll go check on the others?" Chris suggested. 18:27-04 the others are right there 18:27-05 Hmm.. 18:27-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:27-14 But Mess. 18:27-21 They're ina differnet room I thought. 18:27-24 Look at this: 18:27-39 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:27-40 Atticus is about to give me his jacket to put on Marshall's wounds 18:27-40 They were in a hallway. 18:27-40 Marshall took off towards the end and got shot. Chris ran towards him. 18:27-51 As I said before, just because characters are not featured, doesn't mean they're gone. 18:27-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:27-55 The hallway may be pretty long. 18:27-58 ohhh i got it 18:28-02 Still right there, Chase. 18:28-07 the guards want them to leave 18:28-20 after we stop marshalls blood loss 18:28-28 Mess, 18:28-31 Melissa can tell the guards they'll leave 18:28-42 But when they head into the lot, 18:28-42 They run, 18:28-42 And you get an epic scene as they are shot at. 18:28-44 What do you recommend Chris says then? 18:28-57 That he helps lessen his blood loss and Melissa tells the guards they'll leave? 18:29-05 Just say regular dialogue. 18:29-10 and when they let them walk ut they steal Gabe's car which the guards notice and tries to stop them shooting at them 18:29-13 https://chase-mcfly.wikia.com/wiki/TML_No_BattleMode#comm-99 18:29-14 Just put yourself in the character's shoes, easy enough 18:29-39 (facepalm) 18:29-48 Mess, you can delete my reply if you want. 18:29-55 http://prntscr.com/k4v77u 18:29-58 iju 18:30-00 oki* 18:30-01 It's literally the same thing over and over. 18:30-41 Mess is deleting my latest reply. 18:31-10 its deleted 18:31-15 Thanks, Mess. :p 18:31-24 hmm 18:31-25 And to make it more realistic, 18:31-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:31-52 Atticus should intervene. 18:31-55 We need them to act, not plan out like "We must stop this bloodloss and save him" 18:31-55 They need to iact, but stay restricted in their acts and emotions. 18:32-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:32-08 True. 18:32-17 It's quite easy, just place yourself in the situation. 18:32-22 Become the character. 18:32-34 But my character is differnet from me. 18:32-55 It should not be that difficult to become the character. Method actin', of course! 18:32-59 I am sure you can do it. 18:32-59 18:33-02 I believe in you. 18:33-04 :) 18:33-05 Theroy: 18:33-08 Now instead of just hopping on the train and adding whatever, let's be a team and do this together. 18:33-08 Discuss the plots together, tell each other when we're replying and about to reply. 18:33-23 Atticus inrtervenes before Chris can reply. 18:33-27 Why? 18:33-28 Discuss. 18:33-49 can i comment with: Melissa looked at the others impatiently. "Can one of you get over here and help?" She asked slightly annoyed. and idk amybe Chris can tell Atticus to give her his jacket and Atticuss can complain about getting blood on it 18:33-57 maybe* 18:34-16 Of course. Atticus can momentarily think to himself in his thoughts about getting blood on it, 18:34-17 The latest reply is yours, however. 18:34-17 So someone else must go. 18:34-24 But then agree to in the spur of the moment. 18:34-30 Become the character. 18:34-31 And we need to get Atticus with them first as he's near the other end of the hall! 18:34-41 Ah 18:34-49 or 18:34-52 Adrenaline pumpin', he thinks to himself about the blood, hesitatin', 18:34-55 then gives it'n 18:35-11 chris can be worried because he doesnt know how to help and he says this to her 18:35-12 Korra, be Atticus getting the guards to let him go to the other end. 18:35-28 That way, 18:35-40 i mean 18:35-41 Come, let's be a team. 18:35-41 To show teamwork, I shall do this: 18:35-41 Hey, guys, I'm currently writing a reply. Letting you know this so we don't throw each other off with random replies. 18:35-49 Hey, guys, I'm currently writing a reply. Letting you know this so we don't throw each other off with random replies. 18:35-58 tkf ain't nobody talk like this in real life cuh 18:36-17 they do want them to leave so they'll let them go 18:36-24 sf ain't nobody who don't talk like that in real life cuh 18:36-31 and this is good too for the plot about Melissa and Marshalls bond 18:36-33 I can't write a reply yet 18:36-34 Correct, tkf. 18:36-45 "I agree with that statement, Melissa," Chris said. "How about you take him outside and try keeping him alive, while I go make sure Atticus and Savannah are safe? When we're all reunited, we can search for a town where we can give Marshall help." 18:36-53 I'm writing a reply to. 18:36-59 Come, how can this be edited so that the whole plot is not announced by a bot? 18:37-06 Idk 18:37-12 Isn't Christopher, supposed to be, you know, ismart? 18:37-14 If he is so smart, 18:37-22 Why can't he suggest getting some sort of clothes covering? 18:37-27 maybe 18:37-29 Jacket? Shirt? Something! 18:37-33 He is suggesting that in my reply right now. 18:37-36 ~ MechQueste has joined the chat ~ 18:37-40 Good. Become the character, easy 18:37-45 If he's a smart character, then he should be displayed as intelligent and not all-knowing, as there's a difference. 18:37-53 Sky is blue 18:38-00 Welcome, MechQueste. 18:38-06 ~ MechQueste has left the chat ~ 18:38-28 MechQueste, maybe you could join the RP 18:38-32 "I agree with that statement, Melissa," Chris said quickly. "How about you take him outside and try helping his wounds, while I go make sure Atticus and Savannah are safe." 18:38-46 And where is the suggestion of a jacket and shirt? 18:38-47 They are right there! 18:38-53 He should at least know basic information on biology. 18:38-54 hmm 18:38-55 one sec 18:38-59 That last part suggest they are off somewhere and causes conflict! 18:39-02 ~ DerpyNecron has joined the chat ~ 18:39-06 Well, 18:39-09 Chris means that 18:39-18 He wants Melissa to go oustide 18:39-20 Okay look, 18:39-20 Gonna put it like this. 18:39-23 Whiel he stays inside with Atticus and savnnah 18:39-25 We're in a room together. 18:39-30 Okay look, 18:39-30 Gonna put it like this. 18:39-35 Indeed, go on 18:39-37 To keep an eye on them. 18:39-44 I'm at one end and you're at the other, do you need to go run towards me to make sure I'm okay? 18:39-44 No, that would be crazy. 18:40-11 Indeed! Become the character. 18:40-18 "I agree with that statement, Melissa," Chris said quickly. "How about you take him outside and try helping his wounds, while i wait for Atticus and Savannah to get closer so we dont lose each other. " 18:40-21 Think about what you would do if you were in their position. 18:40-35 I like that, Mess. 18:41-20 "I agree with that statement, Melissa" Chris said quickly. "I suggest taking him outside, I reccomend sealing the wound with one of your garments. I will go retrieve Atticus and Savannah, don't want to lose them." 18:41-55 Let's have a look. 18:42-02 Should I use that, SF? 18:42-10 Melissa doesnt have anything on she can cover his wounds with 18:42-16 Wait 18:42-20 Melissa has no clothes on I presume? 18:42-24 Chris is offering her an article of his clothing. 18:42-32 she only has enough of her clothes on 18:42-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:42-42 she doesnt have extra stuff 18:42-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:42-44 Sadly, they do not know what these guards want, meaning dialogue must happen. 18:42-44 We need someone to RP as one of the guards. Perhaps SF. 18:42-50 Wtf 18:43-13 she has nothing on she can take off lol 18:43-24 Well, Chris does. 18:43-37 Chris wears multiple layers. 18:43-48 Yes! Just change it to that or whatever. 18:43-54 Of course he does. 18:43-57 Because as usual, 18:44-03 South 18:44-08 be one of the guards pls 18:44-08 iChris has whatever is needed whenever it is needed. 18:44-16 Melissa, I posses some garments that can be utilized in the sealing of the wound. I will go retrieve Atticus and Savannah, I do not wish for seperation. 18:44-17 Why can't my character wear multiple layers? 18:44-18 Whatever! 18:44-23 He has clothes on TheKorraFanatic 18:44-26 Not quite yet, MoH, as Atticus is about to speak to one, asking to leave. 18:44-29 Same as how Atticus has a jacket! 18:44-33 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 18:44-42 But not randomly having multiple layers of shirts on! 18:45-08 It's not that hard! Jusat have him have a shirt! 18:45-11 He has a vest, a jacket, a shirt, and an undershirt. 18:45-12 Anything! 18:45-18 lets hae her not have anything til Atticuss is over there and gives her his jacket 18:45-19 That's normal. 18:45-34 He wears four freaking layers of clothing? 18:45-52 He likes it because it conceals the fact that he's an android. 18:46-01 And before this moment, 18:46-02 And also, 18:46-04 Was this ever said? 18:46-04 My Lord, this is not that crazy! 18:46-07 Shirt, anyone! 18:46-10 Pants! 18:46-13 Something! 18:46-15 Or was this added just to be convenient. 18:46-19 It is right there on his page! 18:46-23 Melissa walking around with no clothes on, 18:46-27 Has it been said before in the RP. 18:46-31 Chris has 100 layers it seems, 18:46-32 Wth, South? 18:46-34 He wears a vest, jacket, shirt, and undershirt. 18:46-38 and Atticus looks like refuse to do so. 18:46-39 wtf South 18:46-43 Melissa has nothing to use! 18:46-51 I already made a similar sarcastic comment before, 18:46-52 Or maybe 18:46-54 Exact same as that one 18:46-58 Just like3 minutes ago! 18:47-01 He is just wearing his vest. 18:47-05 Still, 18:47-13 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 18:47-15 yeah if she takes something off she'll end up bear smh 18:47-16 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 18:47-20 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 18:47-26 ~ MechQueste has joined the chat ~ 18:47-29 I like Chris wearing a vest or jacket or aomething to conceal the fact that he's an android. 18:47-47 she doesnts have jacket or anything extra 18:47-54 Then this needs to be stated in the RP before-hand. 18:47-54 Not just randomly at a time of need. 18:47-56 He does not have a human chest or human stomach. 18:47-58 ~ MechQueste has left the chat ~ 18:48-03 Well, where can I insert it? 18:48-10 As it is clearly on his page. 18:48-14 yeah but Chris shouldnt be the one who gives her anything 18:48-25 Well, 18:48-28 Maybe not. 18:48-29 it should be Atticus since he'll be annoying by having to do it 18:48-32 Since 18:48-38 annoyed* 18:48-47 Chris wants to keep concealing his android self. 18:48-51 Let's pause for a second. 18:49-03 And slow down. 18:49-17 Have the character outfits even been described at all in the RP? 18:49-24 It's not that difficult to establish somebody has a shirt! 18:49-45 Yes, South. 18:49-45 But it cannot be randomly added that he has on four layers and takes one off to save the day. 18:49-57 BUt it is on his appearance section. 18:50-05 Why is this so hard! Wtf 18:50-07 On his page. 18:50-11 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 18:50-14 It still happens randomly in the RP. 18:50-23 It's on his page that he is kidnapped by Xeren. 18:50-24 k stop 18:50-29 Did this happen in the RP? Nope. 18:50-33 Just have a generous person make a makeshift bandage! 18:50-34 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 18:50-35 Wtf 18:50-44 Atticus must speak to the guard NOW and lets RP 18:50-50 Indeed,' 18:50-56 It is Atticus' turn. 18:51-01 we already figured out that he gives Melissa his jacket once hes over there 18:51-09 Alright. 18:51-19 maybe Chris decids he doesn't wnat to give her any of his clothes. 18:51-27 chase you can make Chris worried because hes unsure of what to do 18:51-35 no he can just not think of it 18:51-35 He's an android though. 18:51-41 I wouldn't say he would be worried. 18:51-59 of course he would be 18:52-05 he still feels emotions 18:52-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 18:52-51 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:53-02 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 18:53-08 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 18:53-10 Mess, what do you think of my reply? 18:53-13 Hi, Hart. 18:53-24 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:53-25 Welcome, Chase McFly 18:54-31 I assume Chris McFarlane is a very realistic android so he would be worried 18:54-40 Welcome, Bob Hartington. 18:54-53 Move on from "he is an Android" and such. 18:55-03 As this is fiction, we have relatively free reign, see: D.B.Z. 18:55-07 Establish if he has no emotions, 18:55-11 Only minor synthetic emotions, 18:55-13 Etc etc 18:55-20 True SF 18:55-24 As he showed clear Sass in TML, 18:55-29 With him talking about how he is superior. 18:55-39 So he has something in him. 18:55-45 He is arrogant, due to his extreme intellect. 18:55-52 Good, nice characterization., 18:55-56 We have this on the page, right? 18:56-03 Ah, bextreme/b intellect. 18:56-09 TKF NO 18:57-28 s Actually he's the second Chris. 18:57-40 *The 2nd 18:58-09 Well, he's smarter than the smartest human. 18:58-50 just like any man made thing whih he is theres ways to outsmart them 18:58-58 Look, Sadly, 18:59-09 I assume you mean on Euclid? 18:59-19 On Earth actually. 18:59-20 duh 18:59-24 I just really do not like how much of a god character Chris is. 18:59-31 Discuss how he is a God 18:59-34 I'm sorry he's an android. 18:59-38 Or else it will just be buzz words 18:59-47 korra your turn on the rp 19:00-04 Sadly, 19:00-08 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:00-19 I assume non of the humans on Euclid get much of an education 19:00-22 bExtreme/b intellgence, bsmarter/b than any human. 19:00-22 Extreme strength. 19:00-22 The ability to grow as tall as he wants. He can sense danger and warn others of it and always knows what to do. 19:00-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:00-27 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 19:00-32 Welcome, Mr. Steven. 19:00-35 He no longer has that tallness ability. 19:00-39 I am back 19:00-41 Currently major progress is being made in Episode 4. 19:00-42 Yeer 19:00-43 And his nose sensors no longer sense danger. 19:00-49 I presume Christopher can transform into a Super Saiyan 19:00-52 Check the page, it has chnaged. 19:01-13 He also hates his super-strength and rarely uses it. 19:01-20 Because it can make him a bit hostile. 19:01-40 I assume CMF is considered b Superman/b to some people 19:01-41 All of these are cool and all, 19:01-49 But all of these would be just fine if written well. 19:01-54 every bot in shows and etc are normally pretty slow so how is he fast? 19:01-57 Yes, he's the usual god character that wants to be human.. 19:01-57 Hating his strengths.. 19:02-06 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 19:02-17 I have heard this before but where 19:02-28 What do you mean he's fast? 19:02-39 I think now we are getting a bit crazy now. 19:02-49 oops misread that 19:02-50 If he is an Android, would be just fine for him to have regular speed. 19:02-58 Rememeber, this is fiction, 19:02-59 Many ways to do it. 19:03-01 He has no enhanced speed at all. 19:03-05 He has regular speed. 19:03-11 i said misread 19:03-12 Here are all his abilities: 19:03-23 19:03-23 Unlike most androids, he has the ability to smell and also has a GPS locator app and plasma sword, as well as enhanced intelligence and enhanced strength. However, he rarely use his enhanced strength, since it increases his hostility. Chris also has the ability to display human-like emotions if he wishes. 19:03-33 GPS locator must go. 19:03-39 Okay, it will. 19:03-45 As it has no effect on the RP. 19:03-58 As it makes him more like a god, knowing the location always. 19:04-19 Should he have a new ability to replace it? 19:04-23 its normal for bots to be strong 19:04-28 His plasma sword is very stronk 19:04-41 perhaps it should be removed 19:04-51 Well, 19:04-59 It could become a conventional arm sword. 19:05-00 He doesn't need random abilities that furthers nothing, Chase. 19:05-22 The plasma sword became a good plot device in yhe NCRP. 19:05-41 but that is Non-Canon 19:05-42 Yes, I am referring to the "Should he have a new ability to replace it?". 19:06-33 Alright, the GPS is gone. 19:06-47 Perhaps McFarlane should be this guy whos like a android but mostly like a human 19:08-03 Look, 19:08-21 Look, 19:08-21 Leave Chris alone! 19:08-29 Korra omg reply to the RP 19:08-39 I am. 19:08-56 holy shit 19:08-59 I assume this is the TDLRP 19:09-01 your reply will be big 19:09-02 It's called iwriting/i. 19:09-02 Not just gonna add whatever. I'm also doing other things. 19:09-05 True. 19:09-15 True. 19:09-43 Which episode will Richard Smith appear in 19:10-22 He's an android with a weapon, enhanced intellect, enhanced strength that he rarely uses, smelling, and is able to display a limited, somewhat neutral form of emotions. 19:10-47 Sounds like me 19:11-55 Anyways... 19:12-44 Farewell....... 19:13-50 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 19:14-00 I see the new navigation bar now 19:14-09 When did it change? 19:14-19 I know it wasn't like that earlier this morning 19:14-20 Around 7 AM. 19:14-45 You should see the other buttons they updated. 19:14-45 "Join the Chat" looks horrible. 19:15-07 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 19:15-08 Yep 19:15-11 (therp) 19:15-20 Indeed, all caps ina big rectangular box. 19:15-22 When you joined this morning was it still the old one? 19:15-37 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 19:15-38 Iirc, yes. 19:15-45 Ah 19:16-33 Ah' 19:17-58 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 19:20-21 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 19:20-43 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:23-38 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 19:23-41 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 19:23-45 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 19:24-13 Oh my 19:24-13 FANDOM is trying to give out spoilers 19:25-05 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 19:26-26 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 19:26-38 Yeah I don't think Fandom did a very good job with the new layout 19:26-40 Especially on mobile 19:27-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:27-17 Mobile has a bug currently. 19:27-30 Well it said they removed all the standard stuff 19:32-38 Ah yes, I see the mobile bug. 19:32-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:34-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:35-01 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 19:35-02 That user on CC is so (facepalm) 19:35-16 Korra what was that thing you posted on CCR about someone repeatedly asking for help? 19:35-44 Oh. 19:36-07 Koa was repeatedly asking for help with the same thing over and over for days, refusing to read the page. 19:36-07 Pyro even asked him to stop talking about it. 19:36-19 Oh 19:38-17 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 19:38-21 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 19:38-26 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 19:38-38 (hi) Falco. 19:38-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:38-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:39-20 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 19:39-39 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:39-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:42-02 TKF, 19:42-08 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:42-16 Will though replieth to ye olde RP? 19:42-21 *Thou 19:44-03 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 19:44-04 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 19:44-55 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:44-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:53-01 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:53-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:53-25 ~ Max-champ has joined the chat ~ 19:53-44 i hate work i love money -_- 19:53-56 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 19:54-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:55-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:55-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:56-49 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:00-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:02-03 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:03-53 huh 20:05-54 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:05-54 DEAD chat 20:05-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:05-56 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:05-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:05-57 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 20:05-58 ~ Max-champ has left the chat ~ 20:05-58 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 20:05-59 ~ Max-champ has joined the chat ~ 20:06-28 ~ DerpyNecron has left the chat ~ 20:07-07 We're on Discord, Hart. 20:07-14 or are you 20:07-22 Hey Max. 20:07-26 yo 20:07-39 how ya doing 20:08-42 Good. 20:08-50 Discord is to be suppressed 20:11-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:12-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:12-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:13-10 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:14-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:17-52 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 20:17-54 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 20:24-52 Lets discuss Disney 20:31-21 The non canon rp is DEAD 20:31-38 For one cannot live while the other survives. 20:34-30 hm 20:36-25 Max? 20:37-12 Max-champ 20:37-43 i was summond 20:37-59 did you block my PMs by accidcent? 20:38-06 nope 20:38-15 but i have none 20:38-19 i cant PM you it says im blocked 20:38-20 ~ Max-champ has left the chat ~ 20:38-20 ~ Max-champ has joined the chat ~ 20:38-24 and now 20:38-39 same i'll try to refresh 20:38-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:38-47 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:39-02 now i can 22:57-05 Sure. 22:57-09 Welcome, FanaticBot. 22:57-18 I did not know FB was gone 22:57-20 We must make an RP wiki 22:57-23 Right 22:57-25 Lemme see 22:57-39 What is everyone interested in? 22:57-53 Maybe we can make an rp wiki based around what our common interest happens to bed 22:57-57 *be* 22:58-04 One of you has to do it 22:58-06 I can't 22:58-11 How about an Indiana Jones-Thomas the tank engine crossover RP 22:58-17 Why cant you, Steve? 22:58-39 I do not have a veried email 22:58-45 And that sounds good 22:59-21 But don't you need a verified email to like go on chat or somethin' 22:59-35 No. 23:00-04 No 23:00-09 Better idea: A RP about expanding Empires 23:00-11 You need one to make a new wiki 23:00-13 Okay 23:00-17 Sounds good 23:00-36 I need you to make sure it takes off 23:00-42 True 23:00-57 I didn't know how to make the two rp wikis built for me take off 23:01-21 One of you two must make the wiki 23:01-28 And invite me to it 23:02-01 I assume TKF would be interested in joining the new RP wiki 23:02-13 I know I would be 23:02-34 I'm not. 23:04-05 Well 23:04-09 That sucks mate 23:04-14 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 23:04-19 o/ 23:04-49 Welcome, C.Syde65. 23:05-05 I assume CS65 would be interested? 23:05-43 In? 23:06-08 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:07-25 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 23:07-27 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 23:08-20 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:08-30 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 23:08-30 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 23:08-56 In our new RP 23:09-00 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 23:09-09 What new RP? 23:09-19 We didn't choose to cancel the current one did we? 23:09-35 The new RP me and Steven are plannin' 23:09-46 I don't know. Not at the moment. 23:10-39 I'm so glad that you can finally make the background of Discussions exactly like the background of the rest of the wiki, with Stylish. Though I'm looking for a substitute site that can hopefully install style-sheets. 23:13-38 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 23:17-04 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 23:19-18 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:20-08 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 23:20-11 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 23:20-38 Alright 23:21-28 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:21-56 Bobby 23:22-17 Bobby Hart! o/ 23:23-03 Bobby? 23:23-11 Special:Community is messed up, btw. 23:23-11 BOBBY 23:23-11 ?? 23:23-23 BOBBY!?!?! 23:23-28 Special:Community is messed up, btw. 23:23-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:23-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:23-44 I call him Bobby Hart because there's a guy called that. 23:23-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:24-11 Really? 23:24-14 WTF? 23:24-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:24-59 How messed up is it? 23:25-41 23:25-44 Quite messed up. 23:26-05 does anyone need a map 23:26-12 It be that bad? 23:26-18 And I think I do 23:26-24 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:26-40 I need a mpa 23:26-43 I need a map 23:26-48 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:26-52 What do you need it for 23:26-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:27-49 Hey Mess! o/ 23:27-56 hey 23:28-32 For the new rp wiki you made Bobby 23:28-37 I see my posts dobuled, sad. 23:28-53 Sadly, 23:28-53 I hath not made the RP wiki yet 23:28-55 Man, that South 23:28-57 but True 23:28-59 I see 23:29-02 Make it then 23:29-09 I must 23:29-16 Yeah, I was about to ask why you posted the same message twice. 23:29-22 Yee 23:29-38 Mess 23:29-49 hm? 23:29-50 Messenger?? 23:30-24 Why does South not want to roleplay? 23:30-28 He seems so good at it 23:30-47 what! 23:30-47 I don't know why personally. 23:31-04 because there was smething at happened on a Rp wiki that caused South to leave fandom for 2 years! 23:31-12 I see 23:31-18 What is it? 23:31-30 when he came back he swore he would never rp again 23:31-37 What happened? 23:31-40 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:31-43 idk the full story and South should be the one to tell it 23:31-56 I shall ask him to tell it then 23:32-14 alright 23:32-17 Btw, I got some CSS from Ursuul that will customize the bureaucrat and assistant badge in Special:Community. 23:32-23 Alright 23:32-35 Ooh nice. 23:32-35 I shall get back to you whether or not he tells me 23:32-47 kk 23:33-00 Korra 23:33-05 where is your reply to the rp its been hours 23:34-13 I've been busy doing other things. 23:34-13 Don't need to keep saying it over and over. It will come when it comes. 23:34-50 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 23:34-53 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 23:35-14 Alright 23:35-15 I sent it 23:35-23 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:35-35 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 23:35-37 My internet keeps going out 23:35-41 I see 23:35-42 This some advanced CSS, my dudes. 23:35-48 CSS? 23:36-07 Korra PM 23:36-18 Bob] 23:36-21 Hey Chey and Bob! o/ 23:36-21 I assume MoH would be interested in the new RP wiki that is in the making? 23:36-26 I am not sure 23:36-32 Syde 23:37-05 Syde 23:37-13 What? 23:37-42 Princess Chey wants you 23:38-30 Uncle Sam wants you 23:38-34 Alright. 23:38-35 wow 23:38-47 smh 23:38-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:39-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:39-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:39-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 23:39-17 Hey South! o/ 23:39-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:39-19 I got stuck in a PM. 23:39-28 Somebody create the Roots page yet? 23:39-31 Thanks C.S! 23:39-32 Like I literally could not get out. 23:39-32 Clicking to go back to main chat didn't work. 23:39-52 Does MoH have an answer to my question? 23:40-06 what was your question? 23:40-08 I am not sure 23:40-21 What Roots page? 23:40-23 i think PMs are broke again 23:40-28 If you would be interested in the new RP wiki that me and Steven are making 23:40-33 A page Messenger wanted, 23:40-42 South 23:40-43 For the creation if the person who transformed Melissa. 23:40-47 Ye Steven? 23:40-51 Hmm. 23:40-52 I private messaged you 23:40-52 Morgan Roots hes mentioned on Melissa's page i was gonna make him but i dont have any solid ideas for him 23:40-56 Did you all forget something? 23:41-01 Oh. 23:41-02 What? 23:41-07 What would we forget? 23:41-15 ? 23:41-19 OC pages are no longer created as straight up pages off the bat. 23:41-30 Sky is blue 23:41-31 we know this? 23:41-34 Lmfao. 23:41-39 Ah. 23:41-40 Lmfao. 23:41-43 Yet you asked for it to be created! 23:41-47 Send it again Steven, didn't see it 23:41-57 It is on a different wiki actually 23:41-57 he still has to be created even if its a sandbox baka! 23:42-00 You didn't ask for someone to make a sandbox, you asked for South to create a page! 23:42-05 I didn't know if you would be on this one 23:42-14 So I sent it on the fnaf fanon wiki 23:42-15 I presume you think making a Bill is when somebody writes a bill and give it to the President tkf? 23:42-19 Ah, fnaf fanon. 23:42-21 A dubious place. 23:42-22 Yes 23:42-31 It is a question about your past 23:42-36 I assume this is a RaNdOM RP? 23:42-47 I am sorry, 23:43-20 William 23:43-29 i'm rather busy with TDL and my wikis and my servers so sorry i cant get involved with another wiki plus i'm helping chase with his 23:43-39 But SF's past must never be mentioned on main chat again. 23:43-39 Legit, it's not something that should be tossed out like "Ah, I wouldn't like things in my past brought up, but I'll say it for South". 23:43-40 NEVER again. 23:43-53 Yeah, alright. 23:43-56 However as I am okay with it is free to be mentioned. 23:43-57 Also yes it is a random RP. 23:43-58 Yeah sure. 23:44-00 And this was a.. fun question, 23:44-07 And Steven will lbd getting a nice reply. 23:44-11 I asked him in private chat 23:44-17 I see 23:44-20 https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Staff.css 23:44-20 And does anyone understand this! 23:44-28 What about this dude named South Ferry 23:44-28 Would HE be interested in the new RP wiki 23:44-32 i'll take a look 23:44-59 Hart please asking that 23:45-03 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:45-10 That's a good question. 23:45-11 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:45-12 stop* 23:45-27 I assume it is against the law 23:45-41 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:45-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:45-52 http://prntscr.com/k4yjvj 23:45-52 I dunno 23:46-07 Besides tkf rapping is a common meme, 23:46-16 So obviously it is quite clear anyone is free to mention 23:46-17 South 23:46-18 http://prntscr.com/k4yk00 23:46-23 It's lagging. 23:46-25 I do not see your response 23:46-26 The screenshot. 23:46-36 Oh, I see. 23:46-40 Yeah it will be a nice big reply as you asked 23:46-53 you are only allowed to Advertise i think 2 a day maybe once i dont exactly remember 23:47-02 Alright 23:47-21 Regarding this https://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Staff.css 23:47-26 I do understand some of it. 23:47-29 But not all of it. 23:47-33 But it wasn't advertising 23:47-33 It was asking, as the wiki is not created yet 23:47-39 Do you understand enough of it to apply it here? 23:47-43 I see 23:47-47 What the hell is this new RP wiki 23:47-51 Look, 23:47-51 When does Richard SMith appear in the canon RP? 23:48-01 That I do not know. I'll see if I can, but I can't guarantee it. 23:48-01 Steven will tell you, SF 23:48-19 either way its still advertising and asking most of the members to join it 23:48-25 I am not sure what it is 23:50-03 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 23:50-20 BTW tkf 5 more warnings for your past statement 23:50-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:51-14 This a dubious chatroom. 23:51-29 True. 23:52-15 How? 23:52-28 It just is. 23:52-32 Why? It does not matter. 23:52-37 TKF knows very well why, me too. 23:53-16 True. 23:53-54 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 23:54-43 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 23:54-44 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 23:55-05 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 23:56-00 Dubious? 23:56-14 Now, to tell Savoy why I swored to NEVER roleplay again 23:56-42 Okay. 23:56-43 Alright 23:56-49 This ought to be good 23:57-07 Indeed it will 23:57-29 Alright 23:57-33 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:57-52 Steven 23:57-54 wb Bob! o/ 23:57-55 Yes?? 23:58-00 Wth is wrong with my internet it keeps going out 23:58-02 What is it?? Category:Wikia Chat logs